Embers Revenage
by graceful-charity
Summary: ember the singing ghost sensation wants revenage and she want it on danny and sam. Disgused as student what destruction will she do to danny and his friends read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Embers Revenge 

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters but the idea is all mine

In the Ghost World

The singing ghost ember sat in the ghost world wondering how to get out and get revenge on the person who put her here Danny Phantom

Casper High

"Danny were going to be late for class hurry" Sam was waiting for Danny while he tried to close his locker. Danny finally closed his locker and Sam, Tucker and Danny all walked to class when there was a large crowd around a locker. The group wanted to know what was going on so they walked over and squeezed through the crowd and saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and outrageous makeup and a great body she looked around and saw Danny she walked over and said "Could you show me to room 101 please its my first day?" Danny said " Ummmm sure Sam, Tucker and I have our class there to". The four teenagers started walking to class and the girl then said to them "My name is Kimber I lived in New York before I moved here". The four teens then were at room 101 and Sam and Kimber said at the same time "Sit with me Danny". Danny didn't know whom to sit next to so he said, "I'll sit next to Tucker". He didn't want to choose they were both so gorgeous. They four teens were sitting through class and Kimber kept passing Danny notes and he replied the notes said this

Kimber: Danny I'm having a party this weekend do you want to come?

Danny: sure I'd love to come what time is it and where

Kimber: It's at 6:00 at 13 fire crescent it's the last house in the street you cant miss it

p.s wanna hang out tonight and tour friends are invited.

Danny: sure that's sounds so cool we'll take about it at lunch

Sam: Danny whatever you do don't tell her bout your you know what powers

Danny: of course Sam I won't tell her.

Tucker: Danny see if Kimber will go out with me

Lunchtime

Sam, Danny, Tucker and Kimber bought there lunches and sat at their usual table and Kimber shoved Sam away from Danny and sat down. Kimber threw herself at Danny and tried to kiss him. Sam pulled Danny away from the table and said "Danny I don't like her she has a strange vibe around her please listen to me". Kimber then walked over to Danny and said, "Are we still going to hang out after school" while she was adjusting her very small mini skirt. Danny was a bit unsure he liked Kimber but Sam was his best friend he didn't want to hurt anyone. Danny thought about and said "Sure Kimber Lets all go see a movie". Sam was impressed and said "There's a new horror on zombie bloodbath". Kimber looked at Sam in disgust and said "ewww I hate blood I say we see teenage love. It's about a cute couple and jealous best friend". She said glaring at Sam. Tucker was sick of being ignored so he said, "We'll go see that movie and I'll sit next to Kimber. Ok guys? Danny and Kimber nodded their heads. Sam said sarcasticly"ohh whoopee a mushy love movie".

Well that's chapter one and I will write the second one soon. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please write comments. Ok that's all

Luv ya all mwa mwa

Kimber


	2. MOVIE TIME

Hi there this time Sam gets the hints about Kimber read 2 find out

Casper High

Sam, Danny, Tucker and Kimber were all about to leave for the movie when Danny's breath turned blue. Danny nudged Sam and whispered in her ear "Make a diversion so Kimber doesn't notice I'm gone. Sam whispered back " why do you even care she's a slut. Look how she dresses she's worse then Paulina". Danny then yelled "look who's talking you dress in the strangest way so if you want to be my friend you have to be Kimber's or I'm not your friend! So Sam yelled back at Danny "Fine hang out with this slut. When you want a real friend I'll be waiting". Then Sam ran off crying.

Then Kimber said ohhh Danny that was amazing. She was going to turn on you anyway."

Danny looked into Kimber aqua eyes and he felt so different. Then tucker said, "ok lets go to the movies". Danny and Kimber nodded and the trio walked off Kimber gave an evil smile.

The Cinema

The trio bought there tickets and snacks and sat down in the dark movie cinema and started watching. Kimber kept hitting on Danny in the cinema and tucker hit on Kimber and Danny well Danny just sat and watched the movie.

Sam was sitting in the café outside the movie when a shinny blue object caught Sam's eye she left her hypo-vegetarian smoothie and picked up the object it was a hair and Sam knew she'd seen it before. So she went through her backpack and found the digital camera tucker gave her (he had to many cameras). She scanned through all the picture were either of Danny, Tucker, herself and ghost they've caught she was looking and finally stopped and gasped the hair matched Ember the singing ghost who'd almost taken over the world. She thought should I tell Danny he is angry with me but if I don't he might get hurt. She then was about to walk into the cinema when Kimber walked out and said "Hi Sam I know you like Danny but face it he's now mine so go find a new crush Goth girl". That ticked same off and she said, "Look Kimber I know what you want from Danny. I also know who out really are your Ember singing ghost how tried to talk over the world with your music". Kimber said "how do you know I mean your so off track."

Sam said wait till I tell Danny and apologize. Sam ran into the cinema being chased by Kimber and Sam found Danny and said "Danny I'm really sorry but please come over to my house right now". Danny looked at Sam and she looked serious like this was no joke so he got up and walked out with Sam. Kimber tried to pull Danny down but he shook her off.

Sam's House

"Hey Danny I'm really sorry for before it was really out of line but she made me mad. You were acting like she was the only girl for you". Danny looked at Sam and said "Sam I'm really sorry to I was just taken in by her hair it was so cool and she's not the only girl for me someone already is". Sam and Danny blushed then Sam said "Danny I found this at the cinema" as she showed Danny the hair and photo. The two talked in Sam's room for a long time until Danny had to go home.

Casper High

Sam and Danny were walking to class. When Tucker came up and said "Guys guess what. Kimber and I are going to the School dance together". Sam said there's a school dance"? Danny whispered in Sam's ear "lets go together and keep an eye on Kimber a.k.a ember". Sam whispered back "ok pick me up at seven. I'll bring some equipment".

Well that's chapter two. There quite short chapters but they are good I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter they all go to the dance and it's the last chapter so all will be revealed to all maybe Sam and Danny's relationship might improve.

Luv ya

kImBeR 


End file.
